the road less traveled
by jennaravenrose
Summary: three travelers between movieverse realms add a little girl power to fix the screwed up real life versions of the movieverse, think sliders people.
1. Chapter 1

The road less traveled

"Oh my gawd I can't believe you told Darth Vader to get laid" said Sam

"Why not it's true. If the Jedi had gotten laid more. They wouldn't have been such stuck up prudes" said Charlie

"Well any ways we're home now, odd vacation not with standing" said Beth

"I still say we dump all the horror flicks off that shelf, I don't want another Jurassic park incident" said Sam

"Already beat you to it" said Beth

"I still say we need to add some chick flicks. Just so the next time we slide we can all get laid" said Charlie

"Oh yeah" said Beth

"Oh come on you all got some in Rivendale," said Sam.

They sighed as a group.

"We need to get back to reality" said Charlie

"Oh yeah, this coming from the girl who took Luke up on the Jedi training" said Beth

"Hey he was hot" said Charlie.

Her friends rolled their eyes at her.

"Besides learning to fight might come in handy some day" said Charlie

"Yeah probably on our next jump" said Beth

They grumbled

"Man I just wish we could control the damn jumps. I can't afford to keep missing class. I've got midterms coming up" said Beth

"Yeah and we're likely to get fired. If we don't stop just not showing up" said Charlie

"We could always call in sick" said Sam

" Tell them what? Sorry caught a strange virus in the star wars universe. Can't come in right now" said Charlie

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" said Sam

She walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge

"Hey Charlie when's the last time you went to the market?" said Sam.

The room began to swirl again.

"Ah shit not again" said Sam.

They blinked they were sitting in a strange open-air market. Sam was leaning over one of the stalls.

Beth and Charlie were lounged in the walkway area.

They got up quickly and made they're way towards each other.

"All right I'm lost which one is this?" said Beth.

Charlie looked around the area. Taking in the strange creatures surrounding them.

"My guess would be Hb two," said Charlie

"Hb?" said Beth

"Hell boy two" said Sam.

"Oh is that the one with the hot elf guy?" said Beth

"Down Beth, hates humans remember" said Sam

"Aw but I bet I could change his mind" said Beth

"No Beth we've got to figure this out and go back" said Charlie.

Beth pouted

"Man you guys are no fun sometimes" said Beth

"Come on I don't see Hb. So we are going to have to save Nuala" said Sam

"That's his sister right?" said Beth

"Yeah didn't you watch anything like I told you to" said Charlie

"Well some, ok two but they were my own, sorry" said Beth

Charlie sighed "Do you at least still have some of rogues ability?" said Sam

"Oh yeah but I don't know for how long" said Beth

"You do remember how to fight right Charlie?" said Sam

"Yeah that's something that doesn't go away" said Charlie

"What about the weapons?" said Beth

"Check, still here" said Charlie

"Does that light saber whip thingy you made still work?" said Sam

"Yeah it worked at my house too" said Charlie

"All right lets go" said Beth

"Hey guys how are we going to explain this to her?" said Beth

"Carefully she's armed remember" said Sam

"Well we need to hurry. Before big gray and ugly gets to the shop before us" said Charlie.

So they set out towards the shop where Nuala would find the location map.

They found the shop and quickly went inside. Nuala had already drawn the shutters.

"Can I help you young ladies?" said the shopkeeper.

Charlie approached him.

"Actually we're here to help Nuala and we might want to hurry because Wink is on his way here," said Charlie

"you are a human?" said the creature in shock.

She nodded her friends we're watching through the panels in the doors.

"You are all human?" said the shopkeeper.

Nuala came out of hiding

"How did you find this place and how did you know I would be here?" said Nuala

"It's a long story your highness, I won't mind telling it to you but right now we must leave" said Charlie

"How do I know my brother did not send you to steal it from me?" said Nuala.

"He didn't but lets face it you don't have a lot of allies right now" said Charlie.

"Hold out your hand to me" said Nuala.

Charlie did so and Nuala touched her hand. Her eyes went wide in shock.

She was probably reading their last slide from her memory.

Nuala withdrew her hand

"Amazing" she whispered.

"In coming!" yelled Sam.

"Quickly your highness out the window" said Charlie

"What of you?' said Nuala

Sam and Beth grabbed her arm. They steered her towards the window.

"She can fight," they both said.

Wink roared and they turned to look at him.

"Against that?" said Nuala

"Guys go!" said Charlie

Sam kicked out a window and climbed out. She helped the princess through. Beth followed her.

Charlie was playing dodge um inside with the creature. Until it managed to grab her and throw her through a window.

She climbed quickly to her feet and intercepted the creature once again.

It growled at her and drew its arm back. It clearly hadn't expected her to get back up.

Charlie remembered that its one hand was like a ball on a chain. It launched it and she did the splits strait down.

The hand went over her head and missed her. Charlie backed up.

She remembered Hb had almost lost the fight with this monster. So she backed up near the meat grinder.

It launched its hand again and got it stuck, just like in the movie.

Charlie stepped back and watched the creature try to pull its self-free.

"I'm sorry it's not personal you just chose the wrong side" said Charlie.

It looked at her in mute appeal then it made begging sounds.

She swore then made a last minute decision she hoped wouldn't be her last. She drew her light saber

"Remember this" said Charlie

She cut the chain attaching its hand to him. It fell backwards with a thud

She walked away quickly. Then she met up with her friends and they practically ran for the door.

"Wink?" said Nuala

"Hurt but alive, sorry" said Charlie.

"Why didn't you kill it?" said Beth

Charlie shrugged

"I have my reasons" said Charlie

"My brother will be angry" said Nuala

"He doesn't seem to be any other way" said Beth.

Nuala sighed

"He was once but that was long ago" said Nuala

"Okay gotta go does anyone remember the door code?' said Beth

"Move" said Sam.

She hit the symbols on the door and they lit up. The door slid open and they rushed onto the Manhattan Street.

"Hey you!" shouted Nuada

"Ah shit!" said Beth

They all turned to look at him. Wink stood beside him and was apparently complaining to him.

It held up its missing limb and said something else to him.

"Women? You oppose me with only a bunch of women at your side" said Nuada

"Hey, there's a lot to be said for girl power, asshole" said Sam

"We're good enough to defeat your friend" said Charlie

"You will pay for that" said Nuada

"Will you take a check?" said Sam.

Nuada narrowed his eyes and reached into his pocket.

"Oh here we go with the elemental thing" said Charlie

"I beg your pardon?" said Nuada

"Well honey if you want to get on your knees, don't let me stop you" said Beth

"How is it that you know what I hold?" he said

"Oh that's easy, she knows what your going to do already she studied you" said Sam.

Charlie glared at her,

"What its true girlfriend and you know it" said Sam.

"Studied me how?" said Nuada

"Oh that's easy she watched you. She can even tell you how many scars you have on your back and what that spear of yours really does" said Sam

"Okay Sam, shut up now" said Charlie and Beth

"Oops I'm rambling again huh?" said Sam

"Really and how many scars do I have?" he said charmingly

"Twenty six on your upper torso, didn't get to see the bottom," said Charlie. She sounded disappointed to him.

"How?" he said in shock

"Are you a seer?' he asked

Charlie shrugged not really but it would take too long to explain it to him.

"Very well since you know of my intentions then you must know how to deal with this." he threw the bean.

"Sam catch it," yelled Charlie.

Sam reached out and grabbed for it. It flipped just above her fingers. Sam stretched for it and finally closed her fist on it.

"Rogues ability now" said Charlie

"But that's too much," said Sam

"Just enough that it can't hatch, we'll find a way to expel it later" said Beth

Sam held the bean in her hand. She felt it move some and began pulling energy from it.

The bean darkened to black in her hand and it lay still in her hand. Nuada watched with his mouth hanging open.

The little witch some how killed it before it could hatch.

"Hail us a cab quick" Charlie mouthed to Beth.

Beth vanished towards the street. A few minutes later she stood next to a cab.

"Your highness in the cab" said Charlie.

"Your name seer, so I may know it the next time we meet" said Nuada

"Why you going to buy me a card and flowers?" said Charlie.

She smiled at him charmingly.

"No my dear seer. So I know what to carve into your headstone" he said calmly.

Sam got in the cab. So did Nuala and Beth. Charlie climbed in last

"Trenton New Jersey and step on it" said Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Road 2

"Why New Jersey?" said Sam

"Duh the bureau" said Beth

"Yeah but if Hb doesn't exist they might not either" said Sam

"They have to" said Charlie

"Did you really study my brother?" said Nuala

"Yes " said Charlie

"Why?" said Nuala

Charlie turned bright red and tried to answer but it came out a squeak.

"She thinks Nuada's cute" said Sam

Nuala looked at her with this shocked look on her face.

"You find my brother attractive?" said Nuala

"Yeah I know he hates humans, that's just me. I guess I always fall for the one guy I can't have" said Charlie

Nuala looked at her in pity.

"Yeah and most of them try to kill her" said Beth

"Gee thanks for the reminder guys" said Charlie

"What did you learn of him?" said Nuala

"Mostly that he needs to get laid very badly" said Sam.

"Sam, she's his sister" said Charlie

Nuala laughed at them.

" Yes he does. I have to agree with her, my brother desperately needs a woman" said Nuala.

Charlie looked nervous.

"Yeah well I doubt we're going to fit that bill anytime soon." said Charlie

"Oh I don't know he seemed really into you" said Beth

"He threatened to kill me, that's hardly an invitation to shag" said Charlie

"Actually it means you have caught his attention" said Nuala.

"Really?" said Charlie.

"Enough Charlie" said Beth

"Please don't encourage her" said Sam

"So what is this bureau we are looking for?" said Nuala.

The sign on the roadside said Trenton twenty miles.

Charlie dug through her pockets and looked at the meter. She looked at her friends and they looked at her confused for a second.

"On second thought man you can let us out here" said Sam

"Why would I do that?" said the cab driver

"Really its cool we changed our minds that's all" said Charlie

"Why weren't we going to seek this bureau?" said Nuala in confusion.

"Oh I get it you gals are trying to stiff me" said the driver

"No we're not. We just don't have as much on us as I thought" said Sam

The cabbie pulled over in a bad neighborhood. Sam noticed the streets were lined with triple x rated signs and pawn shops.

"Look here is fine, this is more than enough to cover it" said Charlie

She waved her hands in front of his eyes.

The man looked dazed for a few seconds. He pulled over and they climbed out.

She gave him a five and used her trick to convince him it was a ten. They watched the cab drive away from them.

"Well that's just great. Why didn't you say you had no money?" said Charlie

"We do but not for around here" said Sam

"Why did you not just convince him with your glamour. To take us all the way to our destination?" said Nuala

"Because your brother knows of it. I would have to really strain to maintain that for such a long time" said Charlie

"So what is this bureau?" said Nuala

"Oh it's the bureau of paranormal research and defense" said Beth

"And they will help us?" said Nuala

They looked at each other then back at her

"We're not sure they could but we got to scope them out first" said Beth

"Why?" said Nuala

"Because for all we know they could be the bad guys" said Sam

"Nuala can I ask you one thing. Why does your brother want the crown piece?" said Charlie.

Something wasn't fitting right here and she wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the force was attempting to tell her something.

"He wishes to raise the army to start a war" said Nuala

"Why?" said Charlie

"Because he is male and war like. What other reason could there be?" said Nuala

"He could be trying to do several things. One wipe out the humans and take over, Two raising them as a defense force or three attempting a coup." said Charlie

"Or he could have just lost it and is going ape shit like Anakin did" said Sam

"Or he's another Magneto" said Beth.

Nuala looked confused

"I honestly don't know my brothers motives?' said Nuala

"Well then maybe we should simply hide the piece until we do know" said Charlie

"We could always move the army. We know where it is" said Sam

"Not until we have a reason to, we can always destroy the piece if it comes down to that" said Beth

"It is enchanted how would you destroy it?" said Nuala

"Think a volcano would melt it?" said Charlie.

they looked at her in shock

"What it worked in lord of the rings" said Charlie

"What are these things you keep mentioning?" said Nuala

"I saw some things in your mind that make no sense" said Nuala

"Look we've been kind of traveling for a while. So lets get a place for the night and we'll discuss it" said Charlie

"You got anything to pawn?" said Sam.

They went through their pockets and jewelry. All they came up with was costume jewelry and a paperclip.

Nuala sighed and removed one of her rings

"I can spare this though I do still fancy it" said Nuala

"Thanks Nuala, we're sorry we have to do this" said Sam

They took the ring and entered the pawn shop. They came out twenty minutes later with two hundred bucks.

The ring was probably worth twice that. Charlie vowed she would retrieve it for Nuala later.

They ended up at one of the seedy little hotels for the night. Since none of them really trusted the bed.

They fell asleep sitting up on the floor. After they discussed their situation well into the night and explained a few things to Nuala.


	3. Chapter 3

Road 3

"So these are stories where you reside?" said Nuala they nodded yes. "and I do not exist?" said Nuala. Charlie shrugged "maybe who knows just cause we can't see it doesn't make it not there" said Charlie "no it would not" said Nuala

Nuada stood outside the building in Trenton New Jersey. This is where his sister's thoughts had led him. It didn't look like much so he jumped the fence. He was walking across the lawn when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He reached down to touch it and pulled free a metal dart. He reached for his weapons but it was too late.

He was getting dizzy already he collapsed on the ground. The agents quickly surrounded their prize. Disarmed him and bound him. They carried his unconscious form into the center and placed him in a cell. They chained his wrists to he wall with metal wire. "Use the metal ones the iron in them will prevent him using any kind of magic on us" said the agent.

Nuala must have been tired because she passed out in the middle of the conversation. So the girls decided to let her sleep. "So what are we doing?" said Beth "I don't know yet, I really don't want to do anything drastic until we know what's going on" said Charlie

Nuada came to in a cell and swore, he should have taken link with him. His arms were tied above his head and he was lying on a small cot. He could move his legs a few feet but the hand bindings cut into his skin. He swore in frustration and tried to pull the bindings from the wall.

"aw will you look here the pretty little elf is trying to free himself" said a man Nuada watched the man in apprehension as he approached. The man sat down next to him. "now you are a gorgeous specimen aren't you" said the man. The look in the human's eyes made him nervous for some reason. It was much to close to lust for his tastes.

"Back off human I do not like males" said Nuada "oh that's just too bad because then this is going to really hurt" said the man Nuada tried bucking him off but the binding cut his hands.

"don't you dare human or I swear I will kill you" said Nuada. The man ignored his threats and started undoing Nuada's pants. "Stop!" yelled Nuada the man ignored him and cut off his undergarments. "Now isn't that better less restricting don't you think?" said the man.

The agents hand caressed his privates; Nuada wanted him to stop but couldn't do anything to make him stop. If he had been free the man would have lost that hand and his life for this insult. "Now that is beautiful" said the agent "don't" said Nuada "oh I just have to taste that" said the man he bent over Nuada and took him in his mouth. Nuada gasped in shock, he had heard of the atrocities the humans used to commit on the battle field but part of him didn't wish to believe them.

His own people would have never treated a prisoner that way unless it we're a female and the elf in question had designs on her for more than one night. Despite his wish to not respond to the treatment he found his body betrayed him. He let out a moan when the man stopped "now that was wonderful shall we see if other parts are just as sweet" said the human. The look in his eyes made Nuada suddenly afraid for the first time in his life.

The man flipped him over and Nuada began fighting in earnest. Realizing the man's intentions almost too late. The man hit him several times to get him to stop fighting. The first stab of pain let him know he had lost the battle. He just hoped his sister hadn't actually come to this place and that she would fare better on her end.

Nuala arched her back and gasped, pleasure flooded her loins so she discretely touched herself to relieve it. Her brother must be enjoying himself with a woman again. Then suddenly it stopped, she felt fear for a moment then hopelessness and painful blows replaced it followed by a stabbing pain in her bottom. It felt as though she had sat on a lance. She screamed when the sensation didn't stop.

Sam and Charlie woke up first followed by Beth. "what's wrong with her?" asked Beth "we don't know, she looks like she's in pain" said Sam .Charlie kneeled beside Nuala "Nuala can you hear me what's happening talk to me" said Charlie "oh my gawd!" gasped Beth. She had been sleeping at Nuala's feet. Charlie looked where she was looking. What looked like dark honey was seeping through her gown in her rear end area.

"he must be hurt" said Charlie "who?" said Sam "Nuada she feels what he does, the link remember?" said Charlie "oh shit then she's feeling what's happening to him" said Beth "what is happening to him?" said Sam. Charlie looked upset her hand was resting on Nuala's shoulder." he's being raped" said Charlie

"oh my gawd!" said Beth Nuala was sobbing now"save him, please save him" said Nuala her voice held a note of pleading in her tone. She sounded desperate to them. They watched in horror as pain racked her body in response to her brother's pain. "That does it I'm going" said Charlie "but what if he's the bad guy?" said Beth "even if he is he doesn't deserve this" said Charlie.

Her friends nodded they understood and agreed. "Sam do me a favor find me the nearest Buddhist temple in Trenton or near it" said Charlie "your going to see if the monks will help him afterwards?" said Sam "yeah and meet me there we need to come up some sort of plan of action" said Charlie. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"how will you know where they're keeping him?" said Beth "that's easy the center" said Charlie "you mean, their doing that to him?" said Sam in shock. Nuala moaned and passed out. "Yeah and I have to hurry before they do it again" said Charlie

She left them there with Nuala; she also left them some of the money. She could always use the Jedi whammy on someone and get a vehicle that way. She ended up borrowing, if you can call it that. She found a motorcycle with a sidecar and speeding towards Trenton on it. It took searching three blocks with the same name for the address she remembered from the show. She found it and looked it over. It looked unassuming but that didn't mean safe. She closed her eyes and viewed it through the force. Pressure plates networked the yard; she would be willing to bet one had felled Nuada. So ten to one they were drugged. She looked for another route in.

The wall surrounding the place led all the way to the house. If she timed it just right she could walk along the wall all the way in. she didn't care if the cameras caught her leaving. She heard the rustle of leaves to her right and a growl. She turned her hand on her weapon expecting a dog. Wink walked into view and said something in a garbled version of Gaelic.

Charlie tried to make sense of his words. "Look I'm going to rescue him" said Charlie. Wink looked at her funny and said something. It headed for the front gate and Charlie swore and tried to grab it to stop it. "we can't afford for you to get captured too now wait damn it" said Charlie

It growled at her and continued plowing forward. She dashed after it; she couldn't let it get killed for trying to help a friend. It literally ripped the front gates off at their hinges and threw them at the oncoming guards. A second group of guards rushed forward, guns at the ready. They took a defensive position and raised their weapons at the ogre.

They never got a chance to fire. Charlie rushed them, force flinging one into the others and came down from a force leap between them. She pivoted in the air igniting her blade as she did. The weapon sliced through the two nearest guards. She flipped and took out two more before they realized the ogre wasn't the only threat. The ogre was busy smashing the remaining guards into the ground. one of them turned tail and ran, he intended to hit the alarm.

So Charlie threw her light saber. It caught the guy in the torso severing him in two. Charlie went through the door they had exited from and into the center. She met only minimal resistance which was quickly handled. She figured they would get more when they tried to leave.

She found the prince by using her force talents. The ogre even looked impressed. They found his cell and instead of waiting for her to disable the door alarm wink ripped it open." real subtle my friend real subtle" said Charlie. She walked into the room. The prince was hanging slightly from the wall while a sadistic looking guard was whipping him." are you enjoying yourself now?" said the guard "somehow I doubt that" said Charlie

The man turned in shock his hand went to the whip at his side."I wouldn't if I were you" said Charlie. he drew the whip anyways and Charlie sidestepped and hit a switch on her saber. A thin energy band took the blades place. She twirled it like a whip and met the guards whip with her energy one. The guard's whip disintegrated on contact with hers. The man stared at the charred leather stump in shock. "My turn" said Charlie she lowered the setting on the saber whip so it would cut but not cut the man in two instantly.

The sight of Nuada's ripped up back pissed her off, especially considering that Nuala was also on the receiving end of that whipping. She drew her hand back and lashed out the man's legs went out from under him. He screamed as the whip cut and burned as it hit his flesh. She kept hitting the man until he was whimpering on the floor in a fetal position. "Please no more I was only having a bit of fun I wouldn't have hurt him seriously" begged the man.

Wink growled at him. Charlie left him lying on the floor and walked towards Nuada. She briefly turned her back on the man. The man seeing her distracted grabbed a knife out of his coat and dashed forward to stab the girl. Winks hand literally took his head off. The corpse collapsed at her feet. Wink garbled something at her. "Thanks" said Charlie she walked towards Nuada. He was being held to the wall with what looked like bailing wire.

She swore. She turned her blade down to nil and used it like wire cutters to free him. The cuts on his wrists were so deep she worried he might lose the ability to use them "help me hold him up these are tightening as I cut him loose" said Charlie. Wink grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up some. He stirred and said "wink?" softly. The last of the wires came loose and wink pulled him away from the wall. It was then that Charlie noticed Nuada was fully nude.

She took off her cloak and gave it to wink to drape around his shoulders. "seer?" said Nuada in shock "yeah hang on ok we're going to get you out of here" said Charlie "my sister?" he asked "safe and no where near here not that it helped any" said Charlie "thank you" he said and passed out. Wink ended up carrying him the rest of the way; he draped Nuada over his shoulder and walked out behind the girl with the strange glowing weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Road 4

Charlie led the way out of the center. Unfortunately she was forced to kill a few people when they tried to stop them. Wink was unable to help her so Charlie ended up fighting by herself.

She ended up leaving devastation in her wake. She ditched the bike for more practical transportation. Then they ditched that halfway there. Fitting wink in a SUVs was fun, he sure was complaining a lot. Nuada was passed out the whole time and it worried her. She drove them around then they left the suv and walked the rest of the way.

She left it near a subway entrance, hoping they would think they took the train somewhere. They walked and Wink once again carried Nuada. They came to the temple doors. Wink wanted to rip them off when no one answered the door. Charlie told him to stay there, out of sight and jumped the wall. She landed on the other side and looked around.

At this time of night the temple lanterns should be lit and the monks should be praying. No sound stirred the wind, the place was deserted. Charlie unlatched the door and motioned them inside. She closed it quickly behind them. She led the way into the deserted temple. They found the monks were missing. So they used what was left behind.

Wink laid Nuada on a bed and covered him up "we need to find some bandages" said Charlie. She felt her friends approach and went to let them in. wink made protesting noises. "relax I know who it is" said Charlie she opened the door and Beth and Sam, slipped inside. Charlie quickly closed the door.

Beth was carrying Nuala. "How'd you get here and where did you park?" said Charlie. "We took the bus, had to claim she was drunk though" said Sam. "how's Nuada?" said Beth "not good he's inside " said Charlie "do you still remember all the stuff Elrond taught you?" said Charlie

Beth nodded yes. They walked inside and Beth helped lay Nuala in a bed." we have to clean his wounds before I treat them" said beth."You just go see if these monks have anything we can use as medicine" said Charlie "yeah we can't exactly use human meds on them" said Sam. Wink watched as they brought Nuala in and laid her in a bed next to nuada."If we get him feeling better she should be ok, right?" said Sam

Charlie nodded "I hope, Beth start searching, Sam see if these monks have a bath house?' said Charlie "why you want a bubble bath?" said Sam "no we've got to clean his wounds before we bandage them" said Charlie 'how's he gonna take a bath he can't even stand up" said Beth.

"Then I'll bathe him, Beth go find some medicine" said Charlie. Beth left and started looking for something that would help the two elves. She found a garden with several medicinal herbs. She mixed several together and ground them into a found a bath house and with winks help they got Nuada into the tub. Charlie stripped down to her undergarments and climbed into the tub with Nuada.

He couldn't even sit up on his own so she ended up helping him to balance. She used a cloth and slowly washed him. She was very careful when she cleaned his back and his wrists. Then they dried him off and bandaged his wounds with bandages smothered in beths medicine mixture. They bandaged Nuala too just to be safe; they didn't want to risk one causing the other to get worse through infection.

Charlie stayed in their room all night watching over them. Wink came in and asked her something. She had to focus through the force just to understand him. "why are you helping us, you are human?" it asked 'Nuala is our friend and she asked it of us" said Charlie.

"he threatened to kill you" said wink. He pointed to the prince. "A lot of people threaten to kill me, I've learned not to take it personally my friend" sad Charlie. "What is your name?" wink asked "Charlie, those two are Beth and Sam" said Charlie. "I did not ask about them I wished to know of you" said wink with a snort.

"Why me?" said Charlie "you fought me and bested me" said wink "I wouldn't have had you not gotten your hand stuck" said Charlie. Wink held up his hand "I got a new one, Nuada paid for it" said wink "he must be a good friend for you to risk your life for him" said Charlie "he has always been a good friend ever since we were children" said wink

"You are worried about him?" said Charlie "as are you" said wink. The creature smiled at her. "yes you caught me, I like him ok" said Charlie wink nodded "he needs as many allies as he can get and just as many friends" said wink "can you tell me why he wanted the crown piece" said Charlie

"if you will tell me where you obtained that light sword" said wink Charlie smiled at him," it would be my pleasure" said Charlie. She pulled her saber hilt from her side "this is called a light saber, it's the tradional weapon of the Jedi knights" said Charlie "you are a knight?" said wink.

Charlie nodded yes. Wink took the weapon from her hand and turned it over in his hand, then handed it back "you are good at using it" said wink she wasn't sure if he was asking or stating." you saw me use it" said Charlie.

Wink nodded "someday we rematch, want to see how good" said wink Charlie grinned at him in response. "Sounds like a date" she said

Nuada tossed and turned his back was on fire and that sadistic human was laughing at him. He wanted to rip his face off every time he called him a shoulders ached from being in the position they were in for so long. And his hands no longer responded to his commands. For the first time in his life he had been truly afraid.

Part of his mind dully remembered the seer holding him. Then he was bathed in warm liquid. He opened his eyes briefly. Soft let strong arms were holding him up right. They didn't look like any of his servants arms. His head fell back and a cloth wiped his face. He closed his eyes. He would have found the touch sensual had he been feeling up to it. She moved to his back and he started to pull away, "no" he protested weakly he hated sounding so helpless. "Shh its ok I won't hurt you your safe now" she said softly. He opened his eyes a met a pair of blue ones."Seer?" he said softly. "My name is Charlie" she said flashing him a smile. He closed his eyes again. Her touch was gentle even on his abused flesh; her presence soothed his frayed nerves. Oddly he felt safe in her arms. Who would have though he could feel this way with a human?

He drifted off to sleep so Charlie finished cleaning his wounds and bandaged them while he slept. The ones on his back weren't deep it was the ones to his wrists that worried her. The cuts were deep enough that she hoped he hadn't lost the ability to use them.


	5. Chapter 5

Road 5

He slept for almost two days and Charlie was worried about him her friends could tell. The monks of the temple were still absent and Sam mentioned that something could have happened to them. Oddly it was from wink they received their answers.

"What could have happened to wipe out a bunch of monks" said Beth wink snorted "have you not heard?" he grunted they looked at Charlie, she supplied the translation. "we are not from around here" said Charlie

Wink nodded his understanding." a few years ago a human, curse his name to blight found one of our folk, a fairy, a tooth fairy. "it bit him of course so he deemed that all of us were dangerous and needed to be contained" said wink Sam and Beth's eyes went wide with worry.

"so what happened?" said Beth "the humans rounded up all they could find and when we resorted to glamour to protect us they found a way to see through it" said wink "what did they do with the fairy folk?" said Sam Charlie's stomach turned to lead, she had a feeling it was bad.

"they put them in camps and they killed the king when he attempted to bargain for peace" said wink. He spit the rind he was chewing on from his mouth in anger. "so he's just trying to save his people, why didn't Nuala side with him?" said Charlie "she has always been sheltered she doesn't know what happened to father and I have never told her" said Nuada.

Charlie surged to her feet. Nuada was in the door frame his body wrapped in a sheet. She walked closer to him. "you should be resting" said Charlie. He eyed the small human girl."I have rested long enough, human" said Nuada

Wink said something to his friend Charlie caught some of it but not all. Nuada shifted his grip on the sheet and she saw him wince. "Then please join us" said Charlie "you rescued me?" he said incredulous. She nodded yes, then she made as if to help him to a seat. He waved her off, he still had some dignity. He sat on one of the small chairs Charlie stuck a cushion behind his back so he wouldn't stick to the leather. He eyed her suspiciously obviously confused by her concern.

"why do you help us?" he said "your sister is my friend, she asked us to help you" said Charlie. "My sister has been sheltered all of her life she has never left our world before how would you even meet her before this?" said Nuada he eyed her more suspiciously. Charlie looked at her friends they shrugged and threw up their hands

"It's a bit more complicated then that" said Charlie he leaned back some and straightened his spine. Even naked and wrapped in a sheet he still looked like royalty. "Then explain or I shall kill you and leave this place" said Nuada "then you'll never get the crown piece" said Sam

He glared at her and she backed up and looked away."I will explain and if you still want to kill me you will have to wait until you can hold your weapon again" said Charlie. He glared at her and she met his amber gaze without as much as a flinch. Few humans could do that and despite his anger it intrigued him.

"we aided your sister because we thought she was trying to prevent a war" said Charlie. Nuada snorted but didn't interrupt her words." we didn't know you were planning to use the army to defend yourselves" said Charlie

"How would you not know what has happened to my people are you blind or just ignorant?" he stated angrily. "Hey were not dumb" Beth protested. He glared at her and she backed down. Wink said something to him and he nodded. "where are you from?" he asked Charlie sighed this was hard to explain, especially given that they had just figured it out on the last slide or so.

"We're from a parallel dimension, we've been kind of traveling between them" said Charlie. Nuada frowned at her, her words were strange. He looked her over she didn't dress like any other human he had ever seen. "I see how is this achieved?' he said Charlie looked at Beth "we believe it has something to do with a book shelf I bought at a thrift store" said Beth "a bookshelf?" he said "yeah we kind of used it to hold our movies and we've been sliding since we put them there" said Sam Nuada frowned "my companion said you were a knight, how is this possible you are female" said Nuada

Charlie smiled at him "gee thanks for noticing" said Charlie his gaze traveled over her body, a strange cylinder rested on her side like a weapon. "there are many women in the Jedi order, your majesty I am but one of many" said Charlie "and this order is a human religion?" he asked "no we have many different species in our ranks" said Charlie "do you have fae" he asked

Charlie shook her head no "sorry you're the first elves I've ever met" said Charlie he leaned back in the chair his back was beginning to smart. Charlie saw him wince and motioned for Beth to go get him one of her herbal pain killers. Nuada watched her leave. "My sister?' he asked "is well brother but my hands hurt a great deal" said Nuala.

She stumbled into the room he started to stand to go to her. Charlie pushed him gently back down and went to help Nuala to a chair. He glared at her the whole time. His sister was his responsibility not the knights. "as do mine we will cope do not worry" said Nuada

Charlie lowered the princess into a chair and walked over to a shelf. She grabbed a small round object off the shelf. She walked over to Nuada "hold out your hand" she said he glared at her. "you do not order me about human, knight or not" he said. She grabbed his hand and pulled it forward. Nuala gasped when she saw the wounds on his wrists. Charlie placed the ball in his hand. "squeeze this a few times a day it will help strengthen your hands" said Charlie.

He noted that her hands were not entirely soft like his sisters. She bore calluses on her hands that could only come from using a weapon. Beth came back into the room carrying a steaming cup of tea. She looked at Charlie then at Nuada, hesitating on approaching him too closely. None of them were sure if he considered them friends or not yet.

So Beth handed it to Charlie, since she was the only one brave enough to approach him. Charlie handed to cup to Nuada. He stared at it. Sniffed the contents. It smelt horrible and he frowned "what is it?" he asked "aspen tea, it'll dull the pain" said Beth he frowned again "it smells awful" he stated "we have some honey if it tastes bad" said Beth. He still stared at the cup." how do I know that you will not poison me?" said Nuada

"If we wanted to harm you wouldn't we do it while you were weak and helpless?" said Charlie he eyed her angrily, he did not like to be reminded of his weakness. "what are your intentions knight?" he asked Sam looked at Charlie as did Beth. "well we would like to help you save your people, that is if you'll let us" said Charlie he took a sip of the tea and made a face and gagging noises.

"honey?" said Sam she held the jar up to him. He extended the cup and motioned for her to pour it. Sam shakily did so; she kept glancing up at him. "Why do you all look at me that way?" he said they looked at each other.

"answer me for yourselves stop looking at your friends are you not your own person?" he practically yelled. He felt oddly like they were conspiring something against him when they did that. "it's just where we come from you're the bad guy" said Beth "explain?" he said "you were raising the golden army to wipe out humanity" said Sam

He looked at the cup."I still might, if it's the only way to save my people' said Nuada "no brother you can't" protested Nuala. "are you that much of a traitor sister that you openly defend our enemies?' Nuada stated with such vehemence that Nuala shrank from him. She whimpered and Charlie started to reach for Nuada thinking he meant to hit her.

"I'm sure if you will but talk to them we can live in peace once again" said Nuala Nuada set the cup down "oh sister you are so naive, father did meet with them and they slew him like a rabid dog!" Nuada said standing in his anger. Nuala backed away from him Charlie stepped between them." she was sheltered remember she doesn't know stop scaring her" said Charlie.

He lowered his hand, he had been about to strike her for her foolish words but the knight's words stayed his hand. "Count yourself fortunate that I sit on the throne instead of you, your foolishness would cost our people their lives" said Nuada he paced dragging the sheet behind him.

Charlie watched him he kept giving them tantalizing glimpses of bare flesh. She swallowed and looked away; the man was hurt she really needed to get a grip on her hormones. "I cannot execute you sister as I should for betraying us for it will cost me my own life as well" said Nuada "Nuada we still have the piece her betrayal isn't really that bad" said Charlie.

he turned to look at her in shock." you still hold the piece?" said Nuada "yes and I will give it to you on one condition" said Charlie he narrowed his eyes at her. "What condition it is rightfully mine hand it over" he said "actually it's your sister's and she gave it to me for safe keeping" said Charlie

he sighed and them glared at his sister." very well ask your boon I will grant it if I can" he said so many wants flitted through her mind, including one night with him but instead she asked "pardon your sister she only did what she thought was right, she may be misguided yes but not malicious" said Charlie

He looked at her in shock "you could ask anything of me you will and all you ask for is the pardon of my kin?" he said in shock. He shook his head and looked at wink. Wink said something to him then looked at the girl.

"you have shown me more loyalty than my own kin for that I thank you, you have your boon but you are responsible for her now" said Nuada. Nuala gasped in shock "you would turn me out of your house brother?" said Nuala "I have given you your life and your freedom but I no longer acknowledge you as kin" he said coldly. Nuala burst into tears and ran from the room.

Charlie looked at Sam; Sam followed Nuala out of the room. "You are their leader?" he asked. "Unofficially yes" said Charlie "you do not outrank them?" he asked in shock "no we're all equals as far as I'm concerned" said Charlie "but surely you must be of noble birth to be a knight?" he said

Charlie shrugged "not really a requirement" said Charlie "I see so you are not nobility even though you act the part" said Nuada. Charlie blushed bright red. He approached her and stopped in front of her. He regarded her for a moment.

"they could consider you a traitor for aiding me does this not bother you?" said Nuada "no if I let the opinions of my opponents sway me that much I would never do anything at all" said Charlie he smiled at her. He moved closer and Charlie forgot how to breathe. He was close enough to kiss her should he want to.

"Your cheeks are coloring, do I embarrass you?" he said with a wicked grin "no I just um, well your only wrapped in a sheet" said Charlie he smiled at her. "and you do not like to look at me?" he said Charlie turned redder if that were possible. "On the contrary I could gaze at you all day, but then nothing would ever get done" said Charlie

He smiled at her." I might consider letting you one day" he said softly Beth had left the room and came back with an old monks robes. "its all I could find, sorry" said Beth Nuada ignored her; his eyes were fixed on Charlie.

"Do you find me attractive knight?" he said Charlie didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded yes. "yet you asked for my sisters welfare not your own desires" he said softly. Charlie swallowed nervously." I wonder what you would have asked for if my sister hadn't been shamed?" said Nuada

She met his eyes and he knew what she wanted." You wouldn't have granted it so does it matter?' said Charlie "try me, I might surprise you" he said gently his hand came up to caress her face. "Leave us" he ordered. Wink bowed and left the room. Sam looked confused for a second until wink's hand closed on her arm and he dragged her from the room. Charlie watched them leave with a confused look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Road 6

Charlie looked back at Nuada. They were alone now and he was a whole lot closer to her than he had once been. She swallowed nervously. His hand continued to caress the side of her face. He drew her forward and kissed her suddenly."Ah Nuada?" said Charlie he smiled he heard the nervousness in her voice. So she wasn't all bravado, gratifying to know.

Her lips tasted so sweet he didn't want to withdraw. "Ask it" he said softly she swallowed again, her eyes riveted on his. "I ah", she swallowed "wanted to know me?" he finished for her. she nodded yes, he smiled "then I will grant that boon as well, with pleasure" he said her eyes went wide "I thought you hated humans?" said Charlie he snorted "I do, but you are my ally not my enemy" said Nuada he looked into her eyes and slid a hand up her back. The shirt she was wearing had a strange latch going down its front.

He grabbed the pull and tugged. His hand cramped painfully. He snarled and stopped. His fingers didn't want to respond to his commands. She grasped his hand in concern." let me see" said Charlie she gently unwrapped the bandage and gazed at the wound. It was scabbed over but it still looked hideous, he would have scars there for a long time. "If not for you I would no longer have my hands" he whispered. "Your welcome" she said.

"Perhaps we should continue this another time?"She said .She rewrapped the wound; she would need to change it later. He looked at her his eyes sad, he still wanted to continue but his hands weren't up to this. "You have seen all of me, may I at least have a glimpse?" he said with a smile Charlie grinned at him, the request was reasonable, though it would make her feel like a tease.

She slowly unzipped her top. Giving him somewhat of a show by doing it slow. The top came apart revealing her undergarments to him. He looked at the bra for a second. She reached up and undid the latch letting it fall open. He stared for a moment taking in the full view. He stood there for so long Charlie began to get nervous. Did he not like what he saw? It wasn't until he reached up to caress her did she relax. He caressed them gently grateful for the glimpse she gave him. Part of him needed to see her just to make sure the sight of a woman would still stir him.

His body was slow to react but it did. He was gratified that the warped human hadn't damaged him more than physically. He looked down her frame, the bottom half was still clothed. "All of you please" he whispered. She swallowed he was essentially asking for a strip tease.

Nervously Charlie complied after all he had appreciated the top part. He watched with rapt attention as she undid her leggings and let them slid down her legs. His body ached with sudden want. He slid his hands down her slowly. He could feel her muscles tighten under his caress. He wondered if she felt what he was feeling right now. He slid his hand lower and she gasped as his hand brushed her private parts.

"So lovely, I look forward to granting your desire my lady." He whispered. His lips next to her ear. He kissed her neck gently. "I afraid I must wait to satisfy our desires as I am not yet fully healed" he said gently he leaned his head on her bare shoulder. Her flesh was soft yet strong and hard, a contradiction he liked. She was strong unlike his sister but she was still a woman.

She looked down at him. The sheet was peaked between his legs "are you sure you wish to wait" she said teasingly. He smiled "no lady I do not but I haven't the full use of my hands, blast it to hell" he said frustration showing in his voice. "Then let me do the work" said Charlie

She slid her hands down his chest and over his hips. Kissing his mouth first before she kneeled in front of him. He watched her slowly unwrap his sheet from his frame and let it fall. Was she intending to do what he thought she was? He was answered a second later when her lips closed on him.

He gasped and threw his head back. Eyes closed in ecstasy he relished in the feel of her soft lips on him. So much better than the scratchy bearded human. So much better he reasoned when she took him deeper than the man had been able to. "Oh yeah!" he whispered his hands reflexatively caressing the top of her head as she pleasured him. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. His sister stood in the door looking completely flushed.

He grinned; it was time the girl grew up. He closed his eyes again. And his sister left. He could hear her moan down the hall. The Jedi continued on nonplussed by the intrusion. Her tongue was slowly driving him mad. "By the gods you know what you are doing" he whispered. She gave one last flick of her tongue across the most sensitive spot down there and he exploded into her mouth.

With a moan he felt her remove herself. He opened his eyes and watched as she wiped some of his fluids off her lips. She saw the look on his face and grinned. Her pride couldn't help but swell a little she had made a being probably ten times her age moan like a two bit whore. He looked down at her until she stood.

"I shall have to take that as a promise of more yet to come" he said a sated smile curving his lips. He let his gaze travel down her again admiring the view until she started dressing herself once again. He sighed out loud though he didn't intend to do so. "So does that mean you will accept our help?" said Charlie "kneel" he said she grinned at him lopsided. She was rehooking her top closed. "I already did that" she teased "yes I know but not this way" he responded.

She shrugged and went to one knee. "do you pledge yourself to me body mind and soul?' he asked she unhooked her saber from her side" I do my sword and my service are yours" she responded he nodded and took the weapon from her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Road 7

Nuada's eyes widened in shock the human knew the old ways? He gazed at the weapon in his hands. He could either take her vow of loyalty and make her his vassal. In which case she would have to obey him or he could send her and her friends away.

She was human that in itself he did not trust. She had aided his sister though Nuala had misled them. Was she worthy of his trust and if she wasn't why did he start a relationship with her already. That last part he could at least answer.

He wanted to know for a fact that he still craved a female's touch and that the human hadn't changed that. He studied the weapon in his hands the metal was white though the color was natural not painted on. He lifted it and examined it more closely. It bore a strange vine pattern on the hilt, which concealed a set of buttons on its side. Not only was it beautiful but he sensed in her hands it was quite deadly.

He looked down at her and put one hand under her chin, raising her face so he could see her eyes."I accept you as my vassal and pledge my protection to you and yours" said Nuada after it was said he realized he had just inadvertedly accepted his sister back through her.

"now go I must think" he said she nodded extending her hand for her blade. He placed it in her hand. "it is very beautiful" he said she smiled at him "so are yours" she answered Nuada sighed regretting that he had lost his weapons to those wretched humans.

She smiled at him and walked across the room retrieved a cloth wrapped bundle and set it on his lap. "what is this?" he said "consider it a present my lord" she said and walked out of the room. He unwrapped it slowly fortunately the bindings were loose already.

The cloth parted and setting on his lap were his weapons. They had been cleaned lovingly since he last used them so they gleamed in the light. He caressed the hilt of his spear and his hand tried to cramp. He absently picked up the rubber ball she had given him and squeezed.

She had given him hope, now all he had to do was act on it. Charlie walked into the dining hall area and her friends eyed her quizzically. "Well?" they said at last when she said nothing. She smirked and poured herself some stew. Wink watched her walk past him and sit down with her friends.

"we work for him now" said Charlie "say what, what did you do?" said Beth "pledged my loyalty to his cause" said Charlie "sure it wasn't to him?" said Sam "yeah that too" said Charlie "what did you do?" said Beth. Wink cleared his throat and they turned towards him.

He glared at Sam and Beth then got up and left the room. She waited until he was gone."I blew him and strip teased for him" said Charlie a wicked smile curved her lips. "Was he you know?" said Sam "oh yeah like a race horse" said Charlie Sam clapped her hands over her mouth.

"so are you going to you know, later or something?" said Beth "yeah he wants to heal first and I think that's a good idea" said Charlie "so what exactly do we do as his vassals?" said Beth "I'm his vassal technically you're my house hold" said Charlie her friends looked irritated

"what strange customs remember, speaking of which where's Nuala?" said Charlie "she ran upstairs I think she was trying to get far away from something" said Beth Charlie chuckled and put her bowl up "I'm going to go talk to her" said Charlie she walked off in the direction of one of the out buildings.

She could feel Nuala's dismay through the force so she followed it. She found the girl crying in one of the small bedrooms. Charlie kneeled down beside her. "hey you ok?" she asked "did you enjoy yourself?" asked Nuala "yes why?" said Charlie "are you using him?" said Nuala

Charlie narrowed her eyes at her perhaps she wasn't as naïve as Nuada thought. "no I actually like him why?" said Charlie "he hates your kind why would he allow your touch?" said Nuala. Charlie wasn't sure if she was asking a question or stating something. "maybe because I'm different and I did just save his life" said Charlie "you defended me I should be happy you found some peace with my brother" said Nuala Charlie wisely kept the grin from her face; yeah she did get a piece. Nuala looked over at her

"promise me you won't break his heart, he's been hurt so much I couldn't bear if he had this wound as well" said Nuala Charlie nodded "I won't you have my word" said Charlie "no, I'll try?" said Nuala "there is do or not do there is no try" said Charlie. "what do you plan to do with me?" said Nuala.

Charlie sighed and looked her over. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with Nuala. When the master is ready a student will appear, came Lukes words back to her. Charlie grinned why not; she had to have at least the same amount of stamina as her brother."I'm going to teach you" said Charlie

Nuala looked up at her and frowned "teach me what?" said Nuala "to be a Jedi, as of this moment you are my apprentice" said Charlie "when do we start?" said Nuala. Her face looked somewhat apprehensive but no longer deflated.

"tomorrow morning, I'll wake you early so get some sleep now" said Charlie. Charlie returned to her friends and told them the news. "your kidding Nuala?" said Beth "yeah I'm gonna dig around see if I can find the parts to make a practice saber" said Charlie. She went out of the one temple and started checking store rooms.

Wink spotted her digging through a bin in one of buildings. The bin was filled with broken parts and tools. "what are you doing?" said wink "looking for the components to make a second one of these" said Charlie she patted her saber.

"why?" said wink "because my apprentice needs a practice blade" said Charlie "Apprentice?" said wink "yeah I'm going to teach Nuala to be a Jedi" said Charlie wink started laughing, he laughed so hard he held his stomach and his eyes watered.

Charlie turned to him her hands on both her hips and said "why is that so funny" said Charlie wink tried to answer her through his case of the giggles and she ended up waiting till he caught his breath. "because small insects scare her a battle is something she could not handle" said wink. Charlie nodded, yeah the princess was soft. Pampered and primped, oh so proper. "she will" said Charlie


	8. Chapter 8

Road 8

Charlie watched wink walk back inside. He was still laughing at her plan. Maybe it was insane but Nuala at least deserved a chance. She wanted to make a difference it wasn't her fault she lacked the training to do so. Charlie found the components she needed and walked back inside. After using the force to locate a hidden cache of gems, she started assembling Nuala's light saber.

When she learned enough she would have to make her own. Her first priority would be getting Nuala in shape. She needed some muscle tone and she doubted being a pampered lady she had any. Sam saw her working and walked away without saying anything, she knew when Charlie was working on something to leave her be.

Wink was still laughing when he went to see what the prince wanted. Nuada looked up at his friend. He had managed to put some pants on that the knight had left out for him. His back was still too sore for a shirt. He was staring at one of the wall decorations when wink walked in laughing his head off. "what is so funny my friend?" said Nuada.

He enjoyed seeing his friend in a rare good mood. Since the war began he had few opportunities or reasons to laugh. "the knight is training your sister to be a Jedi" said wink. Nuada raised his eyebrow had he heard that right? "I am sorry did you just say she intends to train my sister?" said Nuada. Wink burst into laughter again then tried to compose himself. "forgive me my prince but yeah that's what she said" said wink

Nuada chuckled that was funny. "She is aware that my sister has no skill with weapons what so ever?" said Nuada "yes I believe so" said wink Nuada walked away from the painted screen."I did cast her out of my household so I cannot forbid the knight from training her" said Nuada "I say we let her teach her she'll soon realize its hopeless and give up" said wink.

Nuada nodded yes that sounded reasonable. Plus it would keep Nuala busy in the mean time. "we must retrieve the army and then we need to start freeing our people" said Nuada "agreed do you wish me to fetch the knight?" said wink "no I don't want her to know all of my plans as yet" said Nuada "you still don't trust her?" said wink

"I trust only you at the moment she has yet to earn it" said Nuada. Wink nodded "she did save you even though she regarded you as a potential enemy" said wink Nuada frowned at him. "yeah I know please be patient with me trust is something I'm on short supply of these days" said Nuada

Charlie finished the saber and stared at the finished product. It looked like a pieced together flashlight but it would work for now. The girls were still talking around the dinner table. Charlie sat down and looked at her friends. "So what now?" said Beth "that's up to Nuada" said Charlie. "So we just wait, are you sure you trust him?" said Sam

"We have to trust someone sometime and I believe him" said Charlie .they rolled their eyes at her. "Is the force telling you that or other parts" said Beth Charlie blushed bright red and her mouth dropped open. "you know I would never base anything on that there's too much risk involved for a feeling based judgment" said Charlie

"Yeah we know there is no passion only serenity" said Beth "feelings are the only thing we have in this so I think we should heed them" said Sam. she looked at Charlie "just don't get too attached chica we could end up leaving at any time" said Beth

"You have promised yourself to my service, you would leave without fulfilling that obligation?" said Nuada. He looked angry to her. The girls hadn't heard him walk in. "no not willingly, my friend was referring to our transportation here, its kind of unpredictable" said Charlie. "How so?" he asked "we have no control over it, we could be talking to you one minute and the next be in our beds" said Beth. Nuada frowned at her statement." I am sorry I did not know this" said Nuada

"but on the bright side we usually stay for a few months" said Charlie "when my people are freed I shall talk to our mages and see if there is a way to control this enchantment of which you speak" said Nuada "thanks, that would be most helpful" said Charlie "then I have your word you will not leave of your own accord?" said Nuada

"I don't think you could tear her away anyways" said Beth. Nuada frowned at the young woman. "Beth!" said Charlie. Nuada smiled at the blush coloring the knight's cheeks. "I have heard you wish to train my sister" said Nuada "yep planning to start tomorrow why?" said Charlie

"You are certain this is wise?" said Nuada "I think it might be a good idea to train anyone who can hold a weapon we could use all the fighters we can get" said Charlie. He nodded "very well I shall leave that to you and your, friends" said Nuada "don't we need people to train first?" said Sam

"Leave that up to me" said Nuada. Charlie walked closer to him. "so we're going to rescue them then?" said Charlie "We shall you ladies will remain behind" said Nuada. Charlie snorted in derision. "no can do you need all the help you can get" said Beth. Nuada took a menacing step forward.

Charlie stepped between them. "she's right you need our help" said Charlie Nuada looked torn for a few minutes. "look Nuada I know your not used to women who know how to fight in this world but I can and will fulfill my pledge to you, let me fight by your side" said Charlie.

"besides your really not in any condition to" said Sam. Nuada glared at her and she shrunk back. He looked over at Wink "do you agree with their statement my friend?" said Nuada. he wanted his friend to say no but he should have known better.

"sorry my prince but I do you cannot even hold your weapons right now and we cannot afford to lose you if you are captured" said Wink. Nuada glared at him in anger. His lips were pressed in a thin line and he was breathing hard through his nose. He was trying very hard to calm himself. His friend was right butt that didn't mean he had to like it. He closed his eyes for a second."Nuada?" said Charlie. his eyes opened and he looked at her. He pinched his nose near his eyebrows. "Very well it looks as though you two will be leading my army in my stead" said Nuada "yeah but first we gotta get to Ireland to claim it" said Sam. Nuada narrowed his eyes at the girl "and just how do you know where my army is located when I do not?" said Nuada

"Another long story on that one but we do know and it saves time" said Charlie. Nuada frowned at her, guess he had to trust them. Whether or not he liked it he must. "knight I wish to speak with you, alone" said Nuada. Wink nodded and shooed the other girls out of the room. Charlie watched as her friends were once again shooed outside. He waited until they were gone before he spoke.

"can your friends fight?' he asked "a little but not enough that they would be of any use in a rescue attempt." Said Charlie "but the one does know how to heal?" said Nuada "yes she does and Beth is quite good at what she does" said Charlie "but physically they cannot defend themselves?" said Nuada "not really no" said Charlie "can you train them?" said Nuada

"I could try but it took awhile to get to my level and they don't have any weapons" said Charlie "your friends do not know how to fight yet you would train my sister instead of them" said Nuada "she has a different mindset than they do that sort of thing can't really be taught" said Charlie

"What kind of thing?" said Nuada. Charlie frowned, how to describe this?"It's like a warrior Zen thing, Beth and Sam don't have that kind of calmness about them Nuala does and so do you" said Charlie. Nuada smiled at her statement and gave her a strange look. Mirth danced in his eyes as he met hers.

"thank you" he said "for what?" said Charlie "for being there for her, she needs someone to believe in her" said Nuada "so does her brother" said Charlie "do you believe in me or is it just attraction?' he asked. he wanted to know if her loyalty was only skin deep. Would she leave him if she got what she wanted?

"Yeah I do and for the record I think you'll make a great king" said Charlie he lost the smile and looked sad, she stepped forward to hug him. He raised his hands to fend her off. He wasn't that weak yet. He sighed "I am not ready to be a king yet" he said. she reached her hands up and rested her hand on his shoulder."I know I'm sure you'd rather be out there leading from the front" said Charlie. he nodded "yes I would" he said "perhaps we should wait then" said Charlie .he shook his head no.

"no many could die while we wait for the perfect time to attack" said Nuada "ok then just tell us when your ready" said Charlie "you would trust your lives to plans you don't even know?" he said "you don't strike me as the type to waste resources or allies" said Charlie "so your willing to trust me?" he said

"Yes or else I wouldn't have pledged anything to you" said Charlie he nodded "thank you knight you've helped me reach a decision" said Nuada she nodded in understanding. "you may go" he said she turned to leave him to his thoughts. The force was boiling around him with a swirl of emotions. It was making her slightly dizzy trying to sort it all out.


	9. Chapter 9

Road 9

The next morning while Nuada ironed out the details of their attack, Charlie set out to train Nuala. Early on she realized the woman was pathetically out of shape. She was skinny yes but it was all weak muscles. So Charlie got her started on aerobics and weight training. Coupling it with yoga and basic self defense. Beth and Sam were forced to do the yoga and self defense class's right beside her.

Wink alternated between aiding Nuada and watching Nuala's progress. "how goes it?" said Wink Charlie was getting a drink of water while she watched Nuala go through some basic katas she had taught her. "It's going to take awhile" said Charlie "you have three days, until we must leave" said wink

Charlie nodded and watched as Nuada came out on the porch to watch. He stood there watching his sister with a strange look on his face. Nuala was exhausted by the time dinner rolled around. She collapsed into bed and Charlie woke her the next morning for more of the same. Sam and Beth were not happy about there new student status and openly rebelled. Until Nuada stepped out on the porch and they both shut up.

Charlie knew her friends were afraid of him but she still appreciated the effect he had on them. She was stressed out enough without dealing with teenage rebellion."I still don't see why we have to learn too" said Sam. It was lunch time and they were sitting around the table. "because he wants me to train you" said Charlie "and of course you'll do anything for the prince" said Beth.

Charlie snorted in exasperation. "why are you guys acting like asses?" said Charlie "why do you think?" said Beth Charlie sighed "guys you agreed to this" said Charlie "no we didn't your running us ragged" said Sam "it's the same thing Luke taught me, all I did was shorten it" said Charlie

"You are acting like children" said Nuala they looked at her and snorted in irritation. "who asked you" snapped Sam. Charlie was about to yell at her when suddenly Nuada's hand pulled her out of her seat and held her by her throat."Nuada!" Charlie said going to her feet and trying to intercede. "you dare to speak to my sister that way you insolent insect" he hissed through clenched teeth. Sam's lips were starting to go blue as she struggled in terror in Nuada's grip.

"Nuada stop!" said Charlie. She debated on force pushing Nuada until Nuala stood up "brother stop, set her on her feet we are all friends here" said Nuala "are we not allowed to disagree from time to time?" said Nuala

Nuada calmed some and set Sam back on her feet. Sam shakily moved away from him and towards the door. Nuada continued to glare at her until Charlie stepped between them. "Beth see to Sam, Nuala please help me" said Charlie "Nuada please calm down" said Charlie. Now she was a bit worried about leaving Beth and Sam in charge of Nuada while her and wink were gone.

He pulled his arms from there grasping hands. "enough I shall not kill her" said Nuada "you almost did so, brother we have discussed this before" said Nuala Nuada was breathing heavily through his nose. "Nuada listen to me, you have to let me handle Beth and Sam" said Charlie

he snorted "they disobey you at every turn and talk behind your turned back, I will not tolerate that insolence within our ranks" said Nuada "I'll talk to them about that but no more choking, ok" said Charlie. Nuada was flexing his hands open and closed. "you have regained control of your hands?" said Charlie

Nuada looked at her in shock and held his hands up in shock."I have been working on it" he said. she nodded "good I'm glad to hear that" said Charlie. "Just get your friends in line knight we leave for aire on the morrow" he said and walked away fro them.

Charlie turned to see Nuala wringing her hands in worry. Charlie sighed. "find your calm" said Charlie. Nuala stopped wringing her hands and tried to meditate on the exercises Charlie had taught her. "You go to speak to your friends?" said Nuala. Charlie froze that was it she was treating Beth and Sam like friends and going easy on them because she worried they would hate her if she pushed them.

"no I go to talk to my students, you may come if you like" said Charlie "are they not still your friends?" said Nuala "of course you all are, it's just sometimes you've got to set aside friendship so they can learn" said Charlie "you are worried they will not understand this?" said Nuala.

Charlie nodded yes and walked towards the chaos that was her friends. "How do you know where they are?" said Nuala "do you remember what I told you about the force?" said Charlie "yes" said Nuala. "Use what I taught you and tell me what you feel" said Charlie Nuala complied and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

She opened them."I fell fear confusion and pain" said Nuala "from where?" said Charlie Nuala pointed in the direction of an out building. "very good" said Charlie "I can see how that skill will help me should I be tracking someone but how else would it be useful?" said Nuala "if you learn to use it without having to close your eyes and trance you can anticipate an enemy's attack or even if a friend is really a friend" said Charlie

Nuala closed her eyes a little and concentrated on Charlie. She felt the gentle probe of Nuala force questing. Charlie smiled and let her past her defenses. Nuala reopened her eyes, curiosity sated. Charlie walked into the building and sought out Sam and Beth. Sam was in a corner crying her eyes out while Beth tried to calm her.

"are you ok?" said Charlie .Nuala stayed back by the door. "No thanks to your boyfriend" said Beth "Beth don't" said Charlie "don't what?" said Beth "don't do this we've been through so much together" said Charlie "then why didn't you stop him he could have killed her" said Beth

Sam looked up at her and sniffled. "because I didn't see him coming" said Charlie "but you said?" Nuala started to say and Beth glared at her until she shut up. "I have trouble seeing Nuada through the force or I would have stopped him" said Charlie "how, would you have hurt him or let him kill her?" said Beth

"no I wouldn't have let him kill her but no I wouldn't hurt him either" said Charlie "so that's it you aren't going to defend us anymore?" said Sam "no I'm not I thought I made that clear, that's why I was trying to teach you to defend yourselves" said Charlie.

they both gasped "but that's what you do you defend us" said Sam "no I'm a knight I have other duties besides defending you two" said Charlie "but we're your friends" said Sam "yes you are and you always will be that's why I want to give you the best chance to survive, just in case we ever get separated" said Charlie

They both looked at each other then back at Charlie. Obviously they had never thought of that possibility. "You honestly have never thought on this?" said Nuala they both looked at her. "no it never really came up" said Beth "look guys I know what I'm teaching is hard but I'm not doing it to be a b, I just want you guys to be safe" said Charlie

"In case I'm not there to save you I'd like you to be able to save yourselves" said Charlie. Beth looked suitably bummed and Sam stopped crying. Charlie started to leave "but if you rather not learn then I'm gonna have to ask you guys to stay out of the way cause this is going to get a whole lot more dangerous before it gets easier" said Charlie

Beth and Sam both dropped there jaws in shock. "but we've always done stuff like this together" said Beth "actually I usually end up rescuing you guys, sorry" said Charlie they both frowned "so not!" said Sam "way" said Charlie. Nuala stood by the door quietly and and Beth looked at each other again.

"Do you not believe in your friend?" said Nuala they turned to look at her again."oh come on they all think you're a joke Nuala; they probably think the same of us" said Sam Nuala looked shocked for a second."I know my brother thinks ill of me but do you honestly feel the same about Charlie?' said Nuala.


	10. Chapter 10

Road 10

Hell boy looked up at the small dusty window even if the light coming through it was yellow in tint it still gave him some hope. Somewhere down the hall water dripped, it no longer irritated him the way it once did. He didn't even know how long he had been there. Longer than the others that was for sure.

Working for the government meant that he and his team got rounded up first. He could still remember Liz's screams as they dragged her away from him.

"Liz" he said her name softly

She hadn't gone quietly and for that he was absurdly proud even when she turned her flames on their former friends and burned them to a crisp. Then they brought in that damn mage the mother fucking traitor had nullified Liz's talent long enough for them to tranquilizer her. When they loaded her into that truck that was the last he saw of her.

He prayed every night thought he doubted god would listen to him, that she was alive somewhere and that he would find her again. Abe was taken by surprise and from what he heard from the other inmates the water dwellers were being kept in an old aquarium. He sighed and put his head back against the wall. His chain rattled in protest.

Oh how he detested the thing around his neck. Almost as much as he did the humans holding them all captive. He had felt guilty at first for that hatred, father had been human. Then red remembered the story father had told him once about his stay in a Nazi concentration camp and how he had lost his wife in the same place.

Those stories taught red that it was ok to hate so long as the party you hated truly deserved it. These humans did, most of the prisoners had been peaceful before there incarceration. Some had even died from the conditions here. They certainly didn't deserve that treatment just because they weren't human

Red did his best to help those other inmates weaker than himself. The sunlight was slowly dwindling which meant the building would soon be blocking it out. They would let them out in the yard soon. Not that it was much of a yard being a twenty by twenty five foot piece of barren dirt which was surrounded on all sides with fences.

Those fences had guard towers on top of the corners all of them armed with guns. Mages and witches periodically patrolled the grounds with the guards. They had placed wards on all the doors to prevent escapes not that they had anywhere to go now.

Beth and Sam remained motionless there mouths were working but no sound was coming out. Nuala had shocked them to silence.

"of course we trust Charlie she's our friend" said Beth

"Then why do you act as though she would do something to harm you?" said Nuala

Sam frowned in response.

"it's not that we know she wouldn't do that" said Sam

"What is it then why do you resist what she wishes to teach you?" said Nuala

Sam looked nervous and glanced at Beth for help.

"its not that we don't want to learn it's just his is more Charlie's thing than ours" said Sam

"Her thing?" said Nuala

"Yeah you know some people write poetry Charlie kicks ass it's her thing" said Beth

"Ah I see my thing has always been embroidery and reading poetry but that has changed I am learning a new thing I suggest you do so as well" said Nuala.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Beth and Sam behind. Nuala found Charlie standing on a porch. She looked sad and Nuala wondered if she intended to cry. Then she watched as Charlie took a deep breath straitened her stance and drifted into a meditation trance right there.

Charlie had been teaching her to face her demons and at first Nuala thought she didn't have any. Until she did the introspective exercise Charlie had taught her and she realized she as afraid of her brother. Nuala climbed the porch stairs. Charlie looked up at her; Nuala sighed and said "it is time"

Charlie nodded in understanding."I will remain right here" said Charlie

Nuala walked inside the building alone. Charlie watched her go inside. Beth and Sam exited the small out building and walked towards her. They wouldn't look up and meet her eyes. They stopped on the ground just in front of the railing.

Beth was the one who spoke first.

"we've been thinking were both acting like spoiled bitches" she said. Charlie nodded yes to the statement but didn't say anything else.

"so if you still want to teach us" said Sam

"Were willing to learn and were sorry" said Beth

Charlie nodded and walked down off the porch. Sam and Beth hugged her.

"I'm sorry too I just get so worried about you guys, I just want you two to be safe" said Charlie.

They nodded in understanding and then looked up at the door. Wink had walked out onto the porch. He was smiling at the group of females hugging each other in the yard.

Nuada was bent over a map as Nuala entered. She could tell he was planning there next moves. He looked so much like a younger version of their father that she felt her chest tighten in grief.

After weeks of painful introspective she knew as a leader she had failed her people. Not for lack of talent but for lack of knowledge. She had indeed been naïve and father had paid the ultimate price to protect her safe little world.

It was time to step out of that world. Charlie was right Nuada needed her support and she needed to start supporting herself. Nuada looked up at Nuala. He had sent wink to fetch the knight. They had battle plans to go over. The last person he expected to see as his sister.

He was convinced she would avoid him now like she always had whenever he shook her little world.

"is there something you need?" said Nuada. he didn't address her as sister, she had just barely escaped being a traitor to their people. If the knight and her friends hadn't been there only allies he would have disregarded her aid.

He eyed Nuala closely she had changed much in these past weeks. She stood straight and tall before him; usually she cringed whenever he raised his voice even a little.

"I wished to talk to you" said Nuala

"About what I am very busy can it wait? Said Nuada

Nuala stepped forward moving closer to him.

"no it has waited too long already" said Nuala.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Nuada was very confused what was she talking about.

"I just wanted to say I love you brother and I am sorry I took for granted all you did for me over the years" said Nuala

Nuada's mouth dropped open in dumbfounded shock. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I ah" said Nuada he was suddenly at a loss for words.

She looked into his eyes then pulled him close in a hug. Awkwardly he responded. Few people ever hugged him, most thought he was heartless and left him alone.

"I know brother I know let the doubts leave your mind you can to this we can do this" said Nuala

Nuada awkwardly hugged her back taking odd comfort in her words. Just what had the knight been teaching her?

"Thank you sister" he said

"You are welcome brother, if you like I will send Charlie in" said Nuala

Nuada nodded he didn't trust himself to speak right now. His emotions were a bloody mess and he was still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

His sister touched his face gently "I am here for you brother should you need me" said Nuala.

He swallowed and nodded in understanding, he knew she was referring to father. He couldn't allow himself to mourn just yet but he would soon. She patted his arm awkwardly and walked out. She felt refreshed and uplifted, finally free of the fear she had dealt with for so long. Charlie had been right all she had to do was face her fears.

She walked out onto the porch to see the girls hugging each other. She grinned and glanced at wink, he also wore a grin. She nodded to the troll and then waited for Charlie to break away from the embrace. When she did she caught her eye and Charlie walked up the stairs.

"he wishes to speak to you" said Nuala

She didn't bother to hide the ecstatic grin on her face. Charlie smiled at her and walked in. while everyone outside was ecstatic Nuada was brooding.

"you know you'll get wrinkles that way" she said. He snorted and looked up at her.

"we don't wrinkle" he said

He looked disturbed to Charlie and she was wondered just what Nuala had said to him. She waited for him to compose himself enough to speak.

"my sister used to be afraid of me" he said softly

"I know" said Charlie

"Thank you" said Nuada

Charlie grinned at him in response and he smiled back. His smile was hesitant like he hadn't done it in awhile and had perhaps forgotten how.

"you wanted to see me about something?' said Charlie "yes we are retrieving the army tomorrow then we will return here and wage war" said Nuada

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"I need you to retrieve the ship I have arranged for as you are human and have no need to use a glamour" said Nuada

He hated having to do this but with authorities at every port watching for glamour's he would be hard pressed to even get aboard the ship. He had to rely on the knight and her friends to do this critical step.


	11. Chapter 11

Road 11

The tanker was an unassuming cargo ship piled high with containers. Half of which were empty. The dock had one overweight security guard on duty. Fortunately he was susceptible to force influence. She got the paperwork she needed to pull the ship out of dock and went to meet her crew.

She blanked the guard's mind and waited while the girls snuck Nuada and wink onboard. She walked up the gangplank and onto deck. The crew on deck turned and stared at her. Nuada and wink had already hid on board. She spotted Beth in the pilot house and headed for her. Charlie walked in to an argument in progress.

Charlie held out the paperwork to the captain

"I believe this is what you are waiting for" said Charlie

The captain bit back his retort to Beth's statement and instead told the first mate to signal the crew for cast off.

"Beth why don't you go watch them cast off let me talk to him for a minute" said Charlie

Beth shrugged and walked out of the pilot house. Charlie turned back to the captain. He had his back to her and was currently overseeing the ships departure. He looked up briefly when Beth left and snorted at her retreating back. Charlie used that as an opening.

"sorry about that Beth's never been on a real ship before, well unless you count daddy's yacht" said Charlie

The captain snorted and turned towards her.

"you the one he said he'd send?" said the captain

"Yep I'm Charlie" she said

Holding out her hand to him. He shook it.

"I take it your different then rich girl?" said the captain

She nodded yes

"Dad was crew on an oil tanker for awhile, and grandpa worked a fishing boat in the sound" said Charlie

The captain nodded in respect.

"good so the sea is in you veins" said the captain

"Yep, don't worry I'll keep my friends away from your crew" said Charlie

He nodded his head in thanks

"thanks I appreciate that we'll get you to your destination just sit back and enjoy the ride" said the captain.

Charlie walked out on the main deck. Beth and Sam were talking to Nuala. Nuada was standing at the rail watching the sea. Wink stood next to him, both were covered by a glamour.

So they looked human to the all human crew, though she could tell the difference. She nodded to the girls and approached Nuada. She stopped next to him and waited for him to speak first.

"you did well" said Nuada

She chuckled at his response.

"don't say that until were sure we brought enough containers" said Charlie.

He grinned back at her and it lightened her heart to see him in such a good mood.

"I ordered extra just in case" said Nuada.

She chuckled at his response. He was staring at her for a few minutes.

"This does not bother you at all does it" said Nuada.

She shook her head no.

"they are your people you know" said Nuada

She looked out over the crew, and then back to Nuada.

"no their not" she said.

He met her eyes and could tell she honestly meant it. He wasn't sure if that bothered him or if it should. He looked back at the sea, then at wink. The troll was leaning over the railing obviously sick to his stomach.

"Come Mr. Wink I have something that will settle your stomach" said Nuada.

He led the huge troll away from the rail and below deck. Charlie sighed and watched him go. She knew what he had really been asking. Would she be able to kill these humans if they were discovered, or would she side with them? She frowned at the ocean waves, and then looked at the girls standing together on deck. She had forbidden light saber practice in view of the crew, mostly to avoid any awkward questions.

So the girls were practicing meditation and awareness exercises. Once they landed they would follow the trucks carrying the empty containers. That is where things could get dicey. She had already warned the girls that they may have to kill someone, just to keep from getting caught. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Beth and nuala had already perfected the Jedi mind trick. Now all they had to do was be able to maintain it over several drivers at once. Not an easy task but between their Jedi abilities and Nuada magic they should be able to pull it off. The only worry she had was Sam.

Her ability when it came to the mind trick was a bit shaky. So she had arranged for Sam to be in a truck between her and Nuada. Sam was to practice discretely on the crew while they were in route. Charlie watched Sam disappear below decks with a crewman. To the crew it looked like he was about to get with Sam. Charlie knew otherwise but she lamented the necessary lie.

She didn't like for one of her girls to be considered a tramp but she would feed into it should the captain ask. She frowned at the water again. She probably shouldn't have made friends with the guy but at the time it seemed right.


	12. Chapter 12

Road 12

Liz was staring at the wall; there wasn't much else to stare at. They had coated them with a ceramic that defeated her fire talent. She had found that out long ago when they first put her in here. She was classified as dangerous by her captors, so she was located in the special wing. She knew she wasn't alone down here but it still seemed like it.

"Red" she whispered.

She hoped he was all right. He had put up quite a fight when they were captured. She snorted it was more like betrayed. Everything they had placed their faith in had been a lie. She didn't know if she should be happy about that or sad. She touched her stomach they still didn't know about the babies and she wasn't about to tell them. She whispered another prayer under her breath in hopes she would be out of here before they did.

Nuada spent most of the trip trying to keep wink from being sick all over the place. He didn't take to the open water very well. Nuada felt absurdly guilty for putting his friend through this.

"I'm sorry" said Nuada

Wink quickly started to reassure his liege. He still felt guilty every time the big troll lost his lunch. A light tap on the door had him opening it with an irritated scowl. Charlie's friend Beth was at the door. She was holding a cup of something.

"what?" he said

He was irritated by the interruption. Beth flinched away from him and almost bolted away. Nuada still terrified the heck out of her and all she could think about was his hands on her neck. She swallowed nervously and forced her hands to stop shaking.

"I thought this might help with Wink's stomach" said Beth

He frowned at her his annoyed retort halted momentarily. He took the cup from her hands and sniffed the contents. They smelled heavily of mint and chamomile. He was momentarily shocked by her thoughtfulness.

"thank you" he said uncertainly.

"your welcome I just hope he feels better" said Beth

There was a moment of awkward silence until he said something.

"I am sorry if I harmed you" said Nuada.

Even if he found Charlie's friends annoying they were still his allies and they meant something to her. Beth looked shocked for a few seconds. Then she composed herself.

"it's alright I understand" said Beth

He shook his head no.

"nay lady it is not all right I was raised better than that and I wish to apologize for my actions" said Nuada

Beth smiled nervously he still scared her but she could forgive him.

"Apology accepted "said Beth

He nodded to her and then closed the door. Beth looked shocked for another second then remembering what Charlie had said about royalty and decided to let it go. She walked back upstairs and paused at the top of the stairs was Charlie.

"so how did it go?" said Charlie

Beth sighed and said "he apologized and thanked me"

Charlie grinned at her look of relief.

"see I told you it could be resolved" said Charlie.

Beth smiled back and then went in search of the others. Charlie walked down the stairs she had just exited and knocked on Nuada's door.

"we're two hours to docking" she said when he finally opened the door.

Wink had downed the tea and was starting to feel slightly better.

"see we're almost there" said Nuada

He patted wink's back and moved towards Charlie.

"are you ready to go?" he asked

Charlie nodded yes she didn't need to specify anything everything had been worked out in advance already.

"They await my signal' she said

"Give it when you can see the coastline" said Nuada

She nodded and turned on her heel to go find the others. Sam, Beth and Nuala were all on deck waiting for her.

"The crew says were about two hours out" said Charlie.

She stopped in front of the group. They nodded knowing what was coming next. They were relieved when the ship started to dock. As soon as the gangplank was lowered Charlie walked down the ramp and quickly went to the company that was unloading the containers.

In a matter of hours the containers were all secured on the back of trucks and the drivers were all situated where they were supposed to be. With everyone in position they pulled out and headed for the golden army's location. The hired drivers started asking questions when they pulled off the road in the middle of now where.

So when they parked the girls knocked them out one by one as they waited for the army to be loaded. The girls monitored the sleeping drivers while Charlie kept an eye out for observers.

A little while after Nuada had vanished inside there came a rumbling sensation. The door opened once again and the army marched out into the waning afternoon sun. The girls opened up the back of the trucks and the golden soldiers climbed inside. When each one held as many as it could the doors were closed and locked.

In a matter of four hours the army was all loaded and the containers were locked up tight. They went about waking the drivers one at a time and after doing a Jedi mind trick on them convinced them that they were ready to go. It was tense going on the way back and the girls were pushed to their breaking points.

Having to maintain the control on the other drivers was tasking in the extreme and Sam nearly lost control of one of hers once. Needless to say they were all relieved when the containers were finally being loaded onto another ship.

Thankfully the Irish people had no such laws against the fae in place. So Nuada and wink did not need to maintain their glamours to the point people would forget seeing them. The ship they got for the return ship was Irish registered with an all Irish crew. They turned out to be sympathizers almost to a man.

Having been raised on the old legends they were more than respectful of their non human passengers. Though they still had no idea what they were carrying. Their sympathies gave the group the necessary time to recover from the stress of transporting the army. It also gave the girls the time to practice their katas. Winks trip back was smoother thanks to Beth's herbal teas.

By the time they reached the states they were more than ready for the assault Nuada had planned. Once they docked Charlie went to the company that Nuada had hired and once again the containers were put on trucks. The crew of the cargo ship actually helped fill in the extra drivers for the trucks.

The captain giving them leaves for a few days to do so. They suspected our plans and wanted to help in any way they could. Once again Nuada was surprised that humans would once again come to their aid. His views were slowly changing for the better and Charlie was very pleased by the transformation.

Abe swam around the tank again and then breached the surface and sat on the trainer's platform. The empty arena greeted his gaze and it was no more cheerful than his concrete tank. He sighed he would do anything to have at least one book to read. Instead he was left with the solitude of his thoughts and the company of fellow prisoners.

He should have known it was too good to last. The selkie was right you should never trust a human. They would always betray you in the end. He sighed again and watched the sun set from his concrete perch.


	13. Chapter 13

Road 13

We were crouched down on the ridge overlooking the internment camp. The army waited in the trees they're gleaming armor dulled by the mud we smeared on them.

We wanted to take our quarry by surprise.

"We need to remove those wards before Nuala and Nuada enter" said Beth

She was pointing at two huge flag like things adorning the walls next to the doors. They were hanging from the supports for the gun towers.

Charlie eyed them for a second and thought about what Luke would have done in this situation.

"Okay here's the plan " said Charlie

"Beth you an I will take down those towers and their wards" I said

She frowned at me

"How?" she asked

"We cut their legs off but angle them so they fall on that building" Charlie said

She pointed towards the garage like bunker. Our intelligence said they kept tanks in there and the mages stayed in the building next to it.

"The rest of you follow us in after the wards drop, followed by the army" said Charlie

Nuada nodded it was a variation of the plan, we had gone over extensively when we planned this assault. We all determined our priorities were rescue first then vengeance.

Once we got everyone out we would fire the compound and move on to the next.

Whoever was able to fight later on was welcome to join our growing army. Beth looked at me and I nodded.

We raced down the hill and force jumped over the fence. We landed smoothly between the guards and ignited our sabers.

We took down the surprised guards before they could turn around.

Charlie went towards one tower and Beth the other. Alarms sounded but they were too late.

My saber had already sliced through three of the legs by the time they were climbing towards their perches.

The metal groaned the swayed but didn't go down. I glanced at Beth and she was having the same problem. I tried a force push and something blocked me.

I looked up at the huge cloth flags above us. They would be out of reach for most beings. Except a Jedi of course.

I nodded towards her and jumped up extending my saber. So it touched the cloth with its hot blade.

The cloth ignited with a whoosh and the ward started burning. The tower groaned again and swayed a little more.

Guards were rushing out of the buildings. We turned to face them so those wards couldn't be put out.

I twirled my saber and dove into the first group of frightened soldiers. Slicing them down before they could even raise their guns to shoot. us.

Beth was similarly engaged in a fight of her own. Behind us the wards burned.

The light behind us suddenly died and I looked behind the guards. A young man was standing there dressed in robes straight out of dungeons and dragons.

A mage I reasoned. I force jumped over the guards taking their heads as I flew over them. I landed in front of the startled guy.

He raised his hands to cast something on me and I cut them off. He stopped his spell to scream in pain.

I plunged my saber into his chest to silence him, then threw my saber to reignite the ward. It was mostly gone but it still had one semi intact symbol on it.

I heard screaming from Beth's side and assumed she had run into similar problems. Her ward reignited and as the last of it burned away, the towers groaned loudly.

Some of the guards had made it to their perch unfortunately and started firing on us as we ran for it.

The towers came crashing down where we wanted them, the guards inside screaming as it fell. I tuned it out or else I would feel sorry for those dying.

Then the front gates were sliced in half by another Jedi saber. Sam and Nuala came through the doors as they fell with Nuada and his army on their heels.

The defenders soon met their end while we escorted the prisoners they held out of harms way.

Most of that group weren't fighters but quite a few were healers or magic users.

We set up a makeshift camp in the woods and the healers attempted to heal those injured by their captors.

As the last of the rescued prisoners fled into the forest, the rest of the compound went up in flames.

Charlie stood on the ridge she had been on before and looked down at the damage they had caused.

She turned her back on it and had never felt better about what she had learned from Luke.

The next few weeks were filled with death and destruction mostly for their enemies.

Strongholds were being developed back in Ireland and the fae were migrating back to the old world.

The Irish government offered the fae people asylum and even set up embassies to facilitate their public support.

While several underground railroads were set up to ferry the people that were on government watch lists.

Charlie and Nuada's army were currently marching towards Jersey. To free the captives at yet another internment camp.

This one was set up in an marine park that had gone out of business. We met very little resistance this time but we did run into one problem.

Most of the captives were aquatic. At this compound was where we finally met one of Hellboy's team.

Abe was in what used to be the seal enclosure. He told us about a facility that wasn't on the maps.

After meeting with Nuada ,we decided our best course of action was to free these so called dangerous captives.

Nuada hoped they were fighters and I had a feeling that was where we would find Hb and possibly Liz..

Nuada tasked Abe and a selkie I didn't know with ferrying the captives across the open ocean to the shores of Ireland.

Abe had never been much of a fighter in either movie but the other captives seemed willing to follow him.

We waited until we were able to release each and every captive into the ocean before we began our march to Virginia.

Three days later we were standing on another ridge the army once again smothered in mud and plotting our attack. Fortunately the designers of these places lacked any real imagination.

Unfortunately this is where they kept the big guns. The complement of mages here was fiercer than before. Thankfully we had trained some of our own mages to counteract theirs.

The battle was the craziest bit of chaos I've ever seen.

Fireballs , lightning bolts, ice slicks and monsters took the field on both sides. We came close to losing Beth but she managed to stab the mage and ignite the last ward before she passed out.

Wink pulled her out of harms way and sent her towards our healers. While the rest of the girls and I fought on.

We took the outer compound and were making our way inside the complex proper.

Our metal soldiers were dropping and reforming almost as fast as the human defenders died.

The defenders finally broke rank when there guns ran out of ammunition.

We charged while they reloaded. My girls and I leading the charge with a force leap behind enemy lines.

We cut down the defenders and charged forward with our soldiers a step behind us. We were about to charge around the corner and into the fray, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Let the army go first" said Nuada

I nodded and waited for the soldiers to clear the next hallway. All around me I heard explosions and gunfire.

The screams of the dying would stay with me long after we slid from this world.

Three hours later we had secured the base and were freeing the prisoners.

I found Liz. She was huddled next to a ceramic wall with her hands in front of her. They were aflame.

Just for the hell of it I said."we're here to rescue you"

She stared at me in shock then burst into laughter that soon became tears. I heard a roar from down the hall.

"Liz!" some one screamed.

"I'm here" she screamed back

"Come on" I urged

She held up her hands and it was then I noticed the chains binding her to the wall.

"hold very still" I said

I sliced the chains off of her with a very smooth display of saber skills. Luke would be so proud.

She gaped in shock then I ushered her out the door. She was so weak she stumbled twice and I caught her before she hit the floor.

We neared where the roaring was coming from and she tried to run.

"Red!' she yelled

"Liz!" he yelled back

Nuala and Sam were backed against one wall. Liz raced into the room and hugged the huge demon straining against his chains in the center of the room.

He immediately calmed and wrapped his arms around Liz as easily as he could.

"Liz what's going on?" he asked

"From what I can tell we're being rescued" said Liz

She glanced at me and I nodded."well all right lets blow this joint" said hb.

I grinned and stepped forward. He eyed me critically for a few seconds.

"She cut my chains off just hold still I don't want you any shorter" said Liz

He chuckled and Liz stepped back Sam helped support her when she sagged some.

"Hold real still" I said

I twirled my saber into several arcing slices. His chains fell away in pieces with a resounding clank.

"Now that is a beautiful sound lead on little lady with the weird sword" he said

I grinned and we walked out of the room. We met up with other group of fae prisoners that had been freed and meta humans with their own talents.

All in all we freed three hundred so called dangerous supernatural creatures.

from demons like hellboy, to vampires, witches both light and dark. Fae creatures of nightmare walked among us and stood at our side.

Some chose to stay and fight while others headed for safer shores.


	14. Chapter 14

Road 14

We we're winning. Slowly but surly we were taking back everything they stole. Yeah there were things we couldn't change.

The dead were still dead but we were rebuilding what Nuada's people had lost. The world was getting back on track.

Nuada was rebuilding his kingdom on Ireland's shores.

The golden army was keeping the governments of the world in check. Red was free and so were Abe and Liz.

Red decided to join Nuada's cause He asked Liz to go into hiding with the other women and children.

There was an emotional few minutes when Liz finally told Red he was going to be a dad.

She wanted to fight alongside him but it was too risky. He insisted she play it safe.

She reacted with typical pregnant woman self control. She lit him on fire.

Okay so it was typical for a pyrokinetic pregnant woman having a demon hybrid.

Charlie had just come from a meeting with Nuada's war council when Red cornered her

"Would you talk to her please?" he asked

She wasn't sure why he asked her. Maybe it was because she was there when they were rescued and Liz trusted her.

She eyed the smoldering path Liz had fled down. She swallowed nervously. No fear she reminded herself.

"Ah yeah sure" said Charlie.

"Thanks kid yer all right" said Red

Then he did something that caught her completely off guard. He hugged her till she thought she was going to break.

He set her down and she staggered for a second. Her body greedily sucking in oxygen he had recently deprived her of.

"Thanks for the rescue" he said

She watched him walk away in shock. That had to hurt his pride just a little. She sighed and followed Liz's trail.

She definitely wasn't looking forward to this. She looked around and didn't spot her girls anywhere . She frowned and kept walking.

Earlier that day they had met with Nuada's mages and were currently awaiting the enchanted items that would keep them here.

The girl's probably got there's already. As Nuada's right hand adviser she was more busy than she realized.

She would never be able to think of anyone in government as lazy again. She found Liz sobbing by a waterfall.

She deliberately made some small noise to alert Liz to her presence.

"I suppose he sent you to convince me to stay" she said

Well I suppose snide was an improvement over flambe anytime. Charlie sighed and sat down . She wasn't sure how to answer that so she opted for the truth

"Yep" said Charlie

Liz took a deep breath and Charlie could tell she was trying to calm down.

"Well he can just stuff it I can fight, I'm, not fragile" said Liz

She stood up and paced. Charlie just sat and watched her.

"No, your not as fragile as the rest of them" said Charlie

Liz paused and turned towards her. She looked confused.

"You don't agree with him?" she said

Charlie shook her head no.

"No and for the record if it was my man going in I would want to be right by his side too" said Charlie

Liz visibly relaxed

"You are always by his side" said Liz

Charlie raised an eyebrow but let her keep talking.

"I doubt he would part with you" said Liz

She snorted and sat on a rock.

"No he probably wouldn't willingly but then again he's given me quite a few responsibilities that he can't otherwise handle" said Charlie

Liz frowned at the young woman she knew she was busy she didn't need the reminder. Charlie leaned back on the tree and half closed her eyes.

Giving in to a half second of relaxation while she addressed this issue.

"You're not worried I'll fry you are you?" said Liz

"I don't scare easy" said Charlie

"For the record I wish I didn't have so much to do so I would never be parted from him as you put it.

As it is I only get his nights and a few stolen moments of his time" said Charlie

Liz looked away for a few minutes.

"You think I'm being selfish don't you?" said Liz

"No I think your being human" said Charlie

Liz snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked worried or deep in thought.

"I'm not you know, normally like this it's just.." said Liz

She broke down and started to cry. Charlie frowned she hadn't been intending to make the woman cry.

She sighed she forgot how emotional pregnant women could be. She reluctantly approached the woman and hugged her.

She felt somewhat awkward doing it but Liz needed it.

"It's just I've been so scared for so long I just don't want to loose him" she sobbed

Charlie swallowed not liking what she was about to say and finding no way to soften the blow.

"He feels the same way but he has two of you to worry about now" said Charlie

Liz sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Look I know every instinct you have is screaming at you to stay at his side and protect him as best as you can" said Charlie

"But try to see it from another direction. When he's worrying about you at his side he isn't focused on his job and that could cost someone their life" said Charlie

Liz wiped her eyes and sniffled just like a lost little girl.

"I know I would love to just stuff Nuada some place where no one will ever hurt him again but I know that would hurt him more knowing

I didn't trust him enough to watch his own back" said Charlie

Liz nodded in understanding she could see where the girl was heading with this.

"You think if he's focusing on me or me on him something bad will happen?" said Liz Charlie nodded yes and Liz looked torn.

"I suppose I should stop being so selfish then" said Liz

"Yeah" said Charlie.

"How did we do this to ourselves?" said Liz

Charlie smirked.

"We both fell for a charming smile" said Charlie

Liz giggled picturing Red's childish grin.

"Besides I could use your help organizing the women. Some of them are still a bit shell shocked " said Charlie

Liz sighed and they started back down the trail. Liz accepting that she needed to make that small sacrifice so Red could focus on the bigger picture.

So at the end of the day everyone had a better chance of coming home to their loved ones.

They were less than a few feet from the site when she felt that familiar tug.

That pull in her bones that meant she was about to leave. The charm she thought her eyes going wide.

A spasm hit her stomach she doubled over and collapsed on the trail. Liz was screaming for help.

She heard shouting. Nuada's voice yelling about the pendant. Her friends voices as they said she didn't have hers yet.

The sound of running then oblivion. Beth, Sam And Nuada reached her position just in time to see her fade from view.

"NO!" came a shouted denial.

Beth and Sam barely registered it was Nuada who said it.

The forgotten bracelet falling from shocked fingers as Sam stared at where Charlie had been just a second ago.

The camp had gathered to see what the fuss was about. Now they were just silent as they watched their kings grief followed by his anger.

He scooped up the bracelet and stalked back to his cabin.

Charlie came to laying on a steel floor. She slowly sat up and took stock of her surroundings.

When she realized she had transferred alone this time and not to home first she swore.

The heavy clang of metal on metal vibrated down the hall.

She stood up quickly. Metal on metal was never a good sign, especially given her recent track record.

Her hand strayed to the reassuring weight of her light-saber for a brief moment. She pulled her hand back from the hilt.

"Lets just have a looksie" she said softly.

The corridor seemed to echo her voice back at her. Eerie she thought.

She crept forward and looked out what appeared to be a door opening. The corridor was deserted so she inched out into it.

Hmm metal walls bulk head like doors. Definitely a ship of some kind.

She followed the corridor until she heard the stomp of boots again. She looked for another opening quickly.

For some reason she wasn't ready to face those stomping feet. She spotted a panel and pried open the outer casing.

Shorted the wires inside like Han had taught her. The door slid open and she grinned .Glad some things were a constant in any universe.

The door slid shut just in time and she stifled the urge to sigh in relief. She turned and frowned at the room she had just entered.

It looked like a doctors lab. If said doctor was Frankenstein that was. She swallowed and moved away from the strange machine.

Instead she focused on some cabinets on the rooms other side. The latch wouldn't give so she sliced it open.

Inside were several wand like things. She picked one up and examined it.

"Now why does this look familiar?" she said

She frowned and counted the ones in the cabinet. There were five there.

She made a hasty decision and stuffed them in her jacket pockets. She turned a quickly left the room. hearing more booted feet she froze.

She could see shadows approaching on both walls. Great I'm stuck between two groups.

No time to open a door and fighting was out until I know if there friendly or not. Instead she force jumped to the ceiling.

She braced herself between a door support and a cross beam and waited.

She was awarded a second later when huge metal soldiers came into view. They reminded her of the golden army somewhat.

Except there was an air of menace to these soldiers that the golden army only seemed to exude to its enemies.

They marched past each other ignoring her presence completely.

They vanished into opposite hallways and she waited for a few seconds before jumping down. She continued on down the hallway.

More cautious now that she knew what she faced. She was still trying to place them in their movie library.

She opened another door and walked in.

Honestly she wasn't paying attention to the force enough or she would have sensed them before he struck.

A soft object fell over her throat. Instinctively she spun and struck out with her fist. It connected to what felt like flesh.

There was a thud and some swearing in a language she didn't recognize.

She flipped on her light saber so she could see in the almost dark room. A stripped scarf was wrapped around her throat.

She absently pulled it off and stared at her assailant in shock. Fluffy slightly wavy hair a brown tweed jacket he looked like a history professor.

She looked at the other occupants trying to make sense of their clothes. They looked like they were from different time periods.

"You're human?" said the one with a shaved head

"Well duh were you expecting to choke a robot with.. er this" said Charlie

She held up the scarf and stared at it hard. Now why did it look so familiar. She looked at the men.

The youngest was edging towards her like he was planing to attack.

"Freeze bow tie, now would one of you explain what the hell is going on here?" said Charlie

They looked at each other as if deciding something amongst themselves.

Finally it was the one dressed like he escaped from an Anne Rice novel that spoke.

"Forgive my rude er companions we thought you were one of our jailers" said vamp wanna be

"Oh yes because I look like a giant robot from the back" said Charlie

He smirked at her.

"No, of course not you're a much lovelier surprise" said the man

His friends glared at him, one rolled his eyes.

"Okay so I interrupted an escape attempt?" said Charlie

"Yes a rather poor one at that" said the man on the floor

He rubbed his jaw and eyed the scarf like he wanted to ask for it back.

"Cool I love escape attempts" said Charlie

They stared at her like she was nuts.

"Yes well be that as it may you are now stuck in here with us" said Rice

Bow tie sighed and she turned to look at him. He sounded disappointed about something.

"Why so glum?" said Charlie

Bow tie stared at her for a second but smexy hair answered for him.

"We would make short work of that door if we had our sonics" said the man

"Sonics?" said Charlie

Okay alert bells were going off in her head but why.

"Would they happen to look like wand shaped flashlights" said Charlie

They stared at her in shock.

"Ah yeah why do you know where they are keeping them ?" said smexy

Charlie grinned and opened her coat. She pulled out one.

"Would this be one?" she said

Eyes widened in recognition. One of them held out his hand. She dropped it in his hand with a smile.

"So boys how about that escape attempt or maybe we should call it a rescue" she said with a grin.

Scarf owner stood up and tentatively held out his hand for his sonic. She put it in his hand and draped the scarf over his wrist.

He quickly put it on his neck.

"Yes except the door has no panel on this side" pointed out shaved head.

She was beginning to think he was the pessimist of the group.

"It's all right boys first ones on me" said Charlie

With that she reversed her blade and stabbed it into the wall that had the panel behind it.

It sparked then the door slid open. She turned to stride out.

"Come on boys freedom awaits..SMACK... and a fight" said Charlie

When the door opened a cyber- man was standing in front of it. She met its stomach area with a smack.

She had just enough time to register its presence before it reached for her. Its hands going for her neck.

She reacted spinning her blade back and slicing off both of its reaching arms.

She force flung him into the hallway and he hit the wall with a resounding clang.

"Well so much for stealth" said scarf.

She grimaced she hadn't intended to fling it so hard but it did just try to kill her.

"Fantastic" said shaved

Charlie turned to glare at him. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What is your name miss?" said Rice

Scarf was staring at the severed arms of the Cyberman.

"Charlie, you guys" said Charlie

"The doctor" said rice

Charlie blinked in confusion

"Doctor what?" she said

"Usually we just get a who but it's just The Doctor" said Rice

Something in her head just clicked . She almost dropped her light saber in shock.

"No way your kidding me" she said

Of course it was closer to a squeal. They winced collectively.

"Seriously you're all incarnations of The Doctor"said Charlie

They looked totally stunned by her knowledge.

"I'm sorry how do you know that?" said Smexy hair.

She turned oh my gawd he even looks like Tennant holy shit. She didn't know why she didn't recognize them before.

Beth was a super fan of the show. Hell she even had a Tardis skin on her phone.

"Um yeah long story perhaps I'll explain it after we're on the Tardis, er Tardis..iss.. is Tardis I?" said Charlie

" Uh how do you plural that?"she said

They looked at her funny again.

"Beth is so going to kill me" said Charlie

They looked even more confused than before.

She realized she must be coming off as crazy to them because she sounded happy.

"Why would this Beth person wish to harm you?" said Rice

"Er no not literally it's just she's a fan, She is going to be so pissed I met you first" said Charlie

"Fan?" said several of the doctors

Okay that was unnerving. The doctor in stereo she could do without.

"You know screaming fan girl?" said Charlie

Still blank looks.

"Eh I'll explain that later too I guess" said Charlie

Hopefully without scaring you all she added mentally. She started for the end of the hall.

When she didn't hear footsteps following her she turned to look at them .

"I suggest you explain now" said Tennent a like aka Smexy hair.

She swore in Tattooine, She should have known they would have trust issues.

"Okay look, I don't have time for stubborn time lords so you can either follow me, lead me or just stay here,

though the latter isn't a terribly good idea Since I'll probably be blowing up the ship" said Charlie

They looked even more shocked and most of them crossed their arms over there chests.

She rolled her eyes great the universal signal for pissed off time lord. She walked back towards them.

Stopping just short of bow tie. She met his eyes and noted they looked as old as Yoda's had been.

"All right you want to know why I know that?" said charlie

Bow-tie nodded yes.

"Your exploits are how should I put it, publicly known in my universe, now can we go now?" said Charlie

"I'm sorry you said universe, You are a time traveler as well" said bow tie

"nope more like enter dimensional jumper and yes I said universe. I've been doing a bit of impromptu traveling lately"said Charlie


End file.
